


The Flash: Rebirth

by buriedalllen



Series: Arrowverse: Rebirth [2]
Category: Justice League - All Media Types, The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: AU 3x23-4x01, AU 4x08-, DC Comics Rebirth, Post-Season/Series 03 AU, Wally West Exists
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2018-12-30 23:50:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12119982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buriedalllen/pseuds/buriedalllen





	1. Chapter 1

{This story is told from Barry's POV}  
My Name Is Barry Allen  
And I Am The Fastest Man Alive  
To The Outside World, I Am An Ordinary Forensic Scientist,  
But With The Help Of My Friends At Star Labs, I Fight Crime And Fight Other Metahumans Like Me.  
I Am The Flash

"Why is Bruce Wayne, or Batman, or whatever you call him so important?" "Remember when you met Supergirl and Martian Manhunter?" "Yes." "Martian Manhunter and, Supergirl's cousin Superman are/were part of something called the Justice League. Batman is important because he started it all. 20 years ago. Back in the early 80's Bruce Wayne's parents were killed. He ran away from a funeral and fell into a cave full of bats. Years later to avenge his parents he became the vigilante they call the Batman." "Like Green Arrow." "Exactly like Green Arrow." " You should know you're not Kid Flash anymore. You're a Flash." Wally runs to find some of his friends. I have a new mission. To find the Justice League.

When I get back to S.T.A.R I feel like there's a ton of stuff I have to get done. Which I did. The entire situation is confusing. The first person I tracked down was the Batman. 

I went to Gotham City and got the police to shine the bat signal. A man came down. He was huge. "Hi, I'm Barry Allen." "I'm Batman," he responds in a gravelly voice, not unlike Oliver's. However, the Bat seemed smarter. He instantly knew I was Barry Allen, The Flash. He also said that Superman exists on this earth. He said to find him I should go to Metropolis. But then I got a call from Cisco. I needed to get home.

"BRING ME THE FLASH OR ELSE YOUR CITY FALLS" the machine yelled. Cisco, Joe and, Wally 2 were fighting this samurai machine thing... a Samuroid as Cisco would call it. Long story short, I came and destroyed it. There's a new list of villains currently active that I have to stop. Apparently, the Samuroid came from the metahuman black market. The only two names I found concerning were Clifford DeVoe, a smart guy who can mind control people with the help of a device called a "Thinking Cap." The other name was Julian Albert, a speedster, codenamed "Godspeed." This is gonna be an adventure.


	2. Godspeed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry faces off against the mysterious "Godspeed"

The first guy I hunt down was my former work partner, Julian Albert. Both Cisco and Caitlin said he went back to England but I now Know that is probably not the case.

I get a meta-alert saying there is an active meta at Iron Heights. It's "Godspeed." "You! Wanna talk for a minute!?" I say trying to be cocky even though this kinda scares the shit out of me. "Who are you?" "I am Godspeed!" "I know who you really are! You're Julian Albert, former CSI at CCPD! You were the speed force storm happened, It affected you? Didn't it! And your killing imprisoned criminals! For what reason!" "I'm doing what you can't Flash! I'm taking this scum off the streets. Permanently." "But at what cost!?" 

Julian runs off before I can arrest him. I feel I have to tell the truth to the team. I check first. I get the ok. 

I walk into the cortex. "Guys, there is a lot of things I have to tell you." Iris responds first "What do you mean?" "This all connects back to when I was in the speed force. I discovered the truth of everything. Some people. Some histories. Some truths." "Tell us.!" Wally says. "Well, Iris, Wally, as it turns out that you have another sibling, well 1/2 sibling. Also named Wally West. "What.?" Joe barely manages to respond. "Apparently when Thawne fixed the Flashpoint about a decade was removed from the timeline. The first Wally West, the first Kid Flash was erased from existence." Still shocked, Joe asks "and what do you mean by their 1/2 brother?" "You sometime after Francine left but before our this Wally was born impregnated a woman and she had a son named Wally West." 

"Next there is who Godspeed is. It's Julian. He's Godspeed. He's -----" {ALARM GOES OFF} "Bebackinaflash!" {zooms off}

So we meet again, Flash" Godspeed taunts me. "What are you doing Julian? Why are you doing this?" then, he says "YOU'RE A FAILURE, FLASH! YOU HAVE ALWAYS BEEN A SELFISH PIECE OF SHIT. YOU TRIED TO FIX YOUR LIFE AT THE EXPENSE OF EVERYONE ELSE, YOU'VE FUCKED THE TIMELINE OVER COUNTLESS TIMES, AND THEN YOU LEAVE FOR SIX MONTHS! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE THE HERO FLASH. I'M DOING WHAT YOU CAN'T. I'M ACTUALLY KILLING THESE PEOPLE. RAPISTS AND MURDERERS WHO DESERVE TO DIE. JUSTICE IS BEING SERVED." "I can't let you do this!" He attacks "THEN YOU WILL DIE!" I fight back, the metal is piercing my skin. 

"Hey, You wanna put him down." Someone yells. "Wally!" I see Godspeed fight against a kid. Wally wins. He's learned well.

I got Julian locked up in Iron Heights. But something still bothers me. One man. Didn't seem alarmed. He just laughed it off. Like nothing ever happened. But he's a story for another day. I got to talk to Iris though. About a few relationship issues. ..........

(See more of this story in Flash 4X2 airs on 10/18)


	3. Trial of The Flash Prelude (Post 4x09)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where after Earth-X, Thawne works with DeVoe and while DeVoe drowns or whatever and takes over Dominic's boy, Thawne kills himself and frames Barry for the crime.

"My name is Barry Allen and I am an innocent man." But the courts don't see it that way. Again, Thawne outsmarted me. And so did DeVoe. And I'm facing a life sentence. Fuck. What did I do to deserve this?

{Joe POV} "What? No. It can't be." "Everyone. Barry got arrested for the murder of Eobard Thawne and suspected murder of Clifford DeVoe." Wally runs out as Iris starts crying. Cisco and Caitlin go back to S.T.A.R Labs to start an investigation. Dominic just calmly says his condolences and leaves. What the fuck? Why. What in gods name did Barry do now?

{Wally POV} Where is that bastard. I'm gonna find Thawne and I'm gonna kill him again. I don't that he's dead. I don't trust a lot of things nowadays. "Wally! Get to S.T.A.R Labs now" I hear over the intercom. I zoom into S.T.A.R Labs when I hear, "DeVoe is dead. Thawne killed him. However there is actual footage of Barry snapping Thawne's neck." Cisco explains as Caitlin shows me the footage. An alarm goes off and I have to go fight Mirror Master and Top. Grrrreeeeeaaaaaatttttt......


	4. Trial of The Flash Prelude (Post 4x09) Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before 4x10

{Wally POV} "Any word on Thawne yet?" As I ask this question I realize something, Barry told me he got a call from DeVoe before he went back to his apartment and found Thawne. "Cisco, can you replay the security footage?" He turns it on and what I see is not Barry's testimony. It appears as if he did murder Thawne. "Go back to 3:24" I demand. There I see it "slow down the footage!" I see it. Thawne killed himself in a split second moment. Barry tried to stop Thawne and wound up snapping his neck instead. Barry was framed. I just need to get the D.N.A evidence. And DeVoe, I need to replay the call on Barry's phone.

2 HOURS Later: IN THE ARROWCAVE

"FelicityIneddyoutoreplaythelastcallonbarrysphineitsurgenthejustgotarrestedformurder!" "What? Wally, slow down." "Barry. Just got arrested." "What for?" "Murder." "What do you need me to do?" "Replay the last call on Barry's phone. Tell me where it came from." I explained to the rest of Team Arrow what happened. Felicity gave me the results. "The call came from a Dominic Lanse. Better yet, he was seen with Clifford DeVoe and his wife Marlize just a couple minutes earlier." "Oh shit." "what is it." "DeVoe isn't dead at all." 

I find Dominic in Jitters. I pick him up by the shirt collar. "Listen hear you little son of a bitch. Tell me what happened to DeVoe!" he laughs. Sickening. "Congratulations. You figured out my evil plan. I had to use Mr. Lance's body because mine was ready to die. And the other Flash being arrested. Just a precaution. Your are not a real threat to my plan. And I have someone who's dying to meat you." I run out knowing exactly what that means. I get back to S.T.A.R as quickly a possible. "DeVoe is still alive. He took over Dominic's body. We need to stop him." "You realize he can read minds. He knows your every next step. This is too dangerous for us to handle alone." Harry is right. We need backup. Next stop. Manhattan.


End file.
